


Hide and Seek

by hazelandglasz



Series: Tumblr Glee Ficlets [51]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21571396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: Oh my god the 'I'm in art class and I just opened a cupboard to find a tiny person (you) squished inside and you looked at and said "shh i'm hiding" ' prompt for Klaine would be adorable <3
Relationships: Blaine Anderson & Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Tumblr Glee Ficlets [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1505567
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> (I know nothing about American colleges except what television has taught me--sorry for inaccuracies, they’re here to serve the crackstory!)

Being a student in an art-oriented college is not your usual college experience, Blaine feels.

Where else would you find students doing their scales while brushing their teeth, reciting poems wrapped in a sheet on the quad, or impromptu dancing between classes and during lunch?

Turns out, “Fame” was right on the money there.

But while Life between classes is pretty hectic, the classes themselves are pretty straightforward.

That is, until Blaine takes an improvisation class to improve his spontaneity as a performer, and the professor decides to unleash them in a massive hide and seek.

As they rush out of the class, Blaine briefly entertains the idea of simply going back to his room to catch a quick nap, but Mr Cense was very strict about the rules.

(Yes, strict rules for a game of hide and seek. This is his craft. Blaine loves it.)

Stay on campus. No dorms. No coffeeshop. No putting yourself in danger.

“Wel, not too much danger,” he added with a glint of his glasses, anime villain style.

Some students ran to the roof of the building, but that is not Blaine’s style. If this is about, a, spontaneity, and b, proper hiding, Blaine doesn’t take the easy route.

Cooper can testify to that: once, in their childhood, Blaine stayed hidden in a cupboard for six hours straight.

A cupboard.

Perfect plan.

Now, which classroom has a cupboard?

Blaine smirks as he slides down the hall.

Time to channel his inner Harry Potter.

\---

Just once, Kurt would like to have a normal day.

Get up, get a coffee, go to class, from class to class, get lunch, more classes, maybe some work in the library, get dinner (and maybe a drink or a cake. Most probably a cake) and go to sleep.

No barrel race in the halls, no contemporary interpretative dance in the lunchroom, just …

A basic college day for a tired college student.

Weirdly enough, his make-up class is usually the more normal of them all. Ms Montan quietly teaches them how to properly blend blushes and toners, how to highlight their assets, how to change the shape of their features to put on the role.

It’s a quiet class, and a very studious one.

“Kurt, could you go to that cupboard and bring back the khol? I want to teach you guys how to prepare it and apply it in any given surroundings.”

“Sure, Miss.”

Kurt opens the cupboard but he has to pause.

Not because he can’t find the khol or the mortar he needs, they’re right there on the shelf.

No, he has to pause and reconsider many of his life choices, because someone is squished inside the cupboard and tries to make himself as tiny as possible.

“Don’t say anything,” he whispers, “I’m hiding.”

Kurt frowns. “From bullies?”

God knows he has been there.

“What? Oh, no! No,” the guy repeats with a vigorous shake of his head. “Mr Cense’s class.”

Ah, Kurt remembers. The Vast Hide And Seek, better known as Mr Cense has a hangover and needs to nap while all his students run around campus like crazed koalas.

“How long have you been hiding here?” Kurt replies, shaking some jars to make it sound like he’s searching.

“What time is it?”

“11 ish.”

“Ah. One hour then.”

Kurt barks a laugh before biting on his lip to keep from making more noise. “I dare say you’re this year’s winner.”

The guy beams at Kurt and Kurt’s heart is entering the competition for the Paris Olympics in gymnastics.

“So maybe you could, you know, just get out of there?”

“Oh, right.” The man blushes just a little, enough to be adorable and too much for Kurt’s poker face, as he unfolds himself from his crouched position in the cupboard. He’s not as small as Kurt first thought, but still smaller than him.

The Perfect Height ™ for Kurt to wrap his arms around his neck and pull him into a k--

Nope, not going there, not crushing on a straight guy.

Not again.

“I’d better get back to Mr Cense’s class and collect my prize.”

“What is it this year?”

The guy shrugs. “I have no idea. Something about a voucher at Serenity or something?”

Kurt cannot contain his gasp. “Serendipity?”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“Oh my God.”

“What?”

“Oh. My God.”

“What?!”

“If you managed to get a voucher for a frozen hot chocolate at Serendipity just by hiding in a cupboard, you’re going to make a lot of people jealous.”

“A frozen hot choc--did you hit your head or inhale too much perfume?”

Kurt glares at him half-heartedly. “Again, I’m not the one who spent an hour crouching in a cupboard filled with art supplies. And if you don’t know Serendipity, you and your date are in for a treat.”

“I don’t have a date.”

“Oh. Well, I’m sure any girl in your class would love--”

“Ha, no. I mean, I wouldn’t be interested in taking a girl.”

And now, for its final somersault, Kurt Hummel’s heart is taking a leap. “Ah.”

“And I’m not interested in the guys in my class.”

“Ah?”

The man’s flushes intensifies--Kurt commits it to memory.

(For make-up purposes, of course.)

(Shut up.)

“I have been, um, wondering about a certain upperclassman who is very handsome and probably the most interesting guy in all of the school.”

“Ah.”

Such a developed vocabulary today, Kurt amazes himself.

The man straightens up. “An upperclassman who takes Ms. Montan’s class on Wednesday.”

Kurt frowns. It is Wednesday.

Apart from him, there is only one other guy in the Wednesday make-up class.

And no offence to Laurent’s hidden charms, but he doesn’t see the two of them hitting it off.

“You … want me to introduce you to him?”

“I’d love to.”

Yep, definitely cake tonight.

But before Kurt can take a step in Laurent’s direction, the guy holds up his hand. “Hi, I’m Blaine.”

Kurt pauses, blinking at the proffered hand before shaking it. “Kurt.”

“Hi, Kurt. Would you like to be my plus one to enjoy this year’s Hide and Seek winnings?”

“I--uh. Oh. Me. You meant me?”

“I meant you.”

“Oh. Well.”

Blaine’s smile loses some of its energy. “I completely understand if you’re not interested in it being a date, date, but--”

“I would love that.”

“Ah.”

“The date and the … date, date.”

“Oh?”

Still more vocabulary than Kurt. But it is good to see that his brain is not the only one affected by this whole interaction.

“Mr Hummel, did you find a passage to another world in there?”

Oops, damn. The class.

Blaine picks up the morter and the khol and hands it over.

Kurt hesitates, but Blaine squeezes his hands over the objects. “Don’t worry,” he whispers with a wink as he sits back into his crouched position, “I’m not saying goodbye to you just yet.”


End file.
